


RPG!

by krypo



Series: Video Game au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasy Violence, Gen, bad is a terrible healer, skephalo if you squint, skeppy doesnt pay for his drinks, the video game au no one asked for, universe roughly based on bofuri but you dont have to watch it to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: "Heal Pool!" Bad yelled as a layer of yellow light settled onto the grass beside him, warm yellow orbs slowly floating up into the air."Bad are you stupid!" Skeppy yelled from across the wide meadow. "No ones near you! You're heal pool is useless!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Video Game au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823359
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	RPG!

"Heal Pool!" Bad yelled as a layer of yellow light settled onto the grass beside him, warm yellow orbs slowly floating up into the air.

"Bad are you stupid!" Skeppy yelled from across the wide meadow. "No ones near you! Your heal pool is useless!" He looked at Bad in annoyance, understandably since Bad had just wasted 30 mana to cast a spell that was practically useless.

Bad swung his staff around and looked at the glowing grass, "But... it's pretty."

"Oh my god." Skeppy face palmed, losing the last shred of faith he had in this party.

"Someone heal!" Sapnap yelled, holding off the lizard-like monster with his shield, he stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Okay screw this!" Skeppy yelled. "I'm not wasting my mana to heal because sOme IdIot decided to cast Mediarahan!" He hit the lizard's back in frustration, which wasn't very effective, seeing as it's back was plated with rocky scales. "What kind of person even changes their casting shortcuts! The devs only added that feature to advertise their customisation!"

"Heal pool is quicker to say than Mediarahan!" Bad protested.

George, who was standing at the edge of the clearing against a tree, sighed at his dysfunctional party as he quickly cast a heal on Sapnap. "Diarama!" He grabbed another arrow, praying that the lizard stayed still enough for a clear shot.

"Thanks George!" Sapnap shouted back as the green bar above his head and in the corner of their screens began to fill.

"Sword dance!" Skeppy cast, causing a white aura to surround his body. He leapt for the right eye of the lizard.

"Wait! Skeppy don't draw the agr-" Sapnap tried to warn, but was too late as the lizard raised its green scaly arm, batting Skeppy's body away.

Everyone watched in shock as his body hit the grassy ground with a thunk, and a 30-second countdown appeared, replacing his hp bar with the word Revive? above it.

"Bad cast Recarm!" Sapnap ordered.

"I don't have enough mana!" Bad yelled back.

"Oh my god." Both Sapnap and George collectively mumbled, unsurprised.

Everyone watched helplessly as Skeppy's body slowly dissolved into blue shards, knowing that he was being sent to the respawn point in the centre of the nearest village, which was a 20 minute walk away.

"We're fucked." Stated Sapnap.

"Language!"

* * *

Dream wheezed as the party recounted the fight to him the next day. "He cast Mediarahan? And then didn't have enough mana for Recarm?!" The water physics in the coffee cup activated as his knee hit the table.

"I know right?!" Skeppy yelled. "Bad you have problems, why are you sO ObsEssed with hEal pOOLS!" He mocked, making people give him a strange look as they wondered why a guy was yelling in a cafe. He ignored the stares, sipping on his Unicorn Frappuccino.

"I just think they're nice..." Bad muttered.

"You messed up too Skeppy," Dream continued after he managed to suppress his wheezing, "Firstly, you drew the agro of the Larzard onto you, plus if you were low enough that a single hit took you out, you should have cast Diarama instead of Sword Dance. It's less mana too."

"I don't even look at my hp bar." Skeppy replied, almost in a proud tone.

Everyone looked at each other as if they were collectively thinking the same thought, 'that's not something to boast about'. Minus Bad of course, he was enjoying the muffin he ordered.

"Weird flex but okay." Dream memed. "Anyways, George and Sapnap could have done better too. You had revives but didn't use them."

"I was on the other side of the meadow!" George protested, "And Sapnap was too busy with the lizard thing!"

"Well Sapnap could have thrown a revive behind him. And George, you could have strapped one to an arrow and shot it at Skeppy. Since you're partied, the game will only register the revive hitting and the arrow won't do any damage."

"That's-" George began, "actually a really good idea. Sapnap why didn't we think of that!" He turned to face Sapnap.

"I don't know!" He raised his hands up in surrender. "I was too busy with the lizard to think, and you were the one with the arrows!"

Dream laughed, "Well, I guess not everyone can be as brilliant as me." He remarked sarcastically. "This is why I'm party leader."

Everyone burst out laughing as they remembered just last week when he kept calling a shovel a spoon, as well as many similar events.

"So this was a disaster," Skeppy remarked, spreading his arms and legs over the chair. "I'm never filling dps for you guys again, thanks for the coffee." He leaned back, tilting his head back as he swiped two fingers to the right, opening up the game menu and logging out.

"You laugh now," Dream continued talking while opening up his party menu to remove Skeppy. "But I leave for one day and you three got absolutely destroyed."

"We did get muffined pretty hard..." Bad admitted.

"Wait a minute Skeppy didn't pay for his Frappuccino!" George pointed out.

Everyone collectively sighed as they all knew convincing him to log back on again and pay would be near impossible.

"Okay everyone," Dream announced, "Rock paper scissors lizard spock and the loser pays."

"Umm, can't we just... split it?" Bad suggested at the same time George and Sapnap yelled 'You're so on!' and 'I'm gonna win!'.

* * *

Sapnap groaned dramatically as they started walking towards the exploration area to grind for the day.

"Chill Snapmap, it was only 17 gold." Dream said, smiling in amusement at his win.

"It's not the gold! It's about the principle..." He complained, slouching over. "My pride huuurts..."

"Sapnap stop moaning, that's George's thing!" Dream joked.

"Hey!" George yelled from behind. "I don't even moan, you just hear it weird."

"I still don't know why you muffins couldn't have just split it..."

* * *

The party went about their usual grinding, taking down any monsters they could find and pocketing any loot. Soon the sun started setting, signalling the end of one in-game daytime cycle and 2 hours in real life.

The setting sun cast a warm orange glow on the trees and grass, the games visuals and rendering really were impressive.

"Hey do you guys think you have another hour?" Dream asked.

"Sure!" Bad enthusiastically replied.

"Um yeah, why?" George questioned. His hands, which were previously strapping his bow up, paused for a moment.

"Dude I have school tomorrow." Sapnap said. "I need to sleep."

"I'll pay you 17 gold."

Sapnap's expression immediately changed. "So what did you want to do?"

Dream smiled, "It looks like there's a night time only dungeon here." He walked towards the side of a rocky path and turned a purple stone. "It wasn't there earlier and I think it just appeared." A square plate of rock the purple stone had been embedded on sank into the wall and slowly moved to the right with a low scraping sound, revealing a dark entrance. "Wanna try it?"

"It sounds fun!"

"I guess there'd be a lot of loot in there."

"I want those 17 gold coins."

* * *

"This was not worth 17 coins!" Sapnap yelled frantically as he struggled to fend off the realistically rendered shadow bears surrounding the group.

"Stay in formation! George and Bad get behind me and Sapnap!" Dream ordered.

"Why!?!" Sapnap cried painfully as George ran behind him, luring another bear towards them.

"Be quiet Sapnap i'm trying to aim!" George yelled back, just as the bear that had been following him ran past Sapnap and batted the bow out of his hands, sending it far to the right. "Well, it wouldn't have worked that well in short range anyways I guess."

"George catch!" Dream warned as he threw a dagger at George.

"Ow!" George shouted more on instinct from being hit with a sharp object than any physical pain. "Jesus you could have just handed it to me! If we weren't partied that would have hurt!" He yelled as he picked it up from the ground.

"Bit busy right now George!" Dream replied as he slashed at another bear, its dark purple blood spraying in a splash on the walls of the cave.

"Oh my goodness i'm gonna throw up." Bad remarked as a splatter of blood hit him, covering his robes in streaks of purple.

"We're so fucked we're fucked we're-" Sapnap was cut off as a bear slashed at him, a hard thunk sounded from his shield followed by a snap. "WE'RE FUCKED!" He screamed as his shield started disintegrating.

"La- AAAAAAAAAA!" Bad screamed as a bear slashed at him, ripping off half of his cloak as he barely dodged.

"Sorry!" Dream yelled, fighting off four more of the bears.

George quickly stabbed the bear that had attacked bad in the eye. It howled in pain and anger before disintegrating into dark purple shards.

"A little help here would be appre-!" The bear that had broken Sapnap's shield slashed again, taking off half of his hp, which was pretty bad since he was already down to 60%.

George slashed its leg with his dagger, distracting the bear as Sapnap mentally recovered. "Dream! What do we do!"

Dream panicked, struggling to think while fighting five bears. "Bad cast heal pool!"

"I don't have enough ma-

Dream tossed an ether in his direction, the glass shattered at his feet as it coated him in a blue glow. "CAST IT!"

Bad breathed as he held his staff in front of him. "Heal pool!" He yelled as a layer of yellow settled onto the rocks beneath him, warm yellow orbs slowly rising through the cold cave air.

George grabbed Sapnap by his arm and tossed him towards Bad before running in range of the spell himself.

Sapnap watched his hp bar fill as if it were a miracle from god himself. "Oh my god i'm going to live. I'm going to live!"

"It's not over yet!" Dream yelled as he leapt and thrust his sword into a bear near Sapnap. "You have another shield in your inventory right?"

"Uh I sure hope I do." Sapnap answered as he swiped two fingers to the right, selecting inventory, equipment and equipping another shield as well as a spear since it was one-handed.

"Everyone protect Bad!" Dream commanded.

Without having to worry about hp, the three of them quickly killed the remaining few bears just as Mediarahan ran out and Bad collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Dude I can't believe we survived that." Sapnap remarked the next day in the cafe after everyone took a much needed break. "I thought for sure I was dead."

"You can thank your leader for that." Dream boasted, no one paying much attention to the statement.

"I told you all that heal pool was useful." Bad said smugly. "You all need to apologise to it."

George scrunched his nose up. "I'm not going to apologise to a line of code."

The bell on the cafe door rang as a familiar figure in a blue hoodie entered. "Hey gu-

"Skeppy my heal pool wasn't useless!" Bad shouted happily.

"Uh-

Dream stood up from his seat, putting his hands on Skeppy's shoulders. "Skeppy you owe me 17 gold coins."


End file.
